Card Sharks/Gallery
"Winning a game show is great, but seeing pictures of a game show is fun. You're about to see the following pictures of a show where contestants can win a ton!" "You love watching two contestants do battle on television, with a standard deck of 52 playing cards as they race, but seeing these memorable pics of each incarnation, will sure put a smile on your face, INNNN...the Card Sharks Gallery!" Logos over the years csperry_logo.jpg|1978-1981 Perry era. CardSharks.jpg|1986-1989 Eubanks/Rafferty era. CardSharks2001.jpg|2001-2002 Bullard era. CardSharks1996.jpg|1996 (pilot) 160px-Vlcsnap-679777.png|2006 G$M Lake era. Pilot Logo (1978) Card_Sharks_1978_Pilot.jpg Card Sharks '78 Pilot.jpg Closing logos 1978-1981: Original NBC version cardsharksnbc78close.png|The original version of the closing logo from 1978. The original copyright holder is Suzanne Productions and Roman numerals are used for the copyright date. cardsharksnbc79close.png|The copyright holder was later changed to MG Productions (MG for Mark Goodson) and stayed the same until the NBC version went off the air on October 23, 1981, although some episodes started using numbers for the copyright date at that point. MGCS1979RomanNumerals.png|The 1979 version with Roman numerals for the copyright date. cardsharksnbc80close2.png|The 1980 version with numbers for the copyright date. cardsharksnbc80close1.png|The 1980 version with Roman numerals for the copyright date. cardsharksnbc81closegold.png|The credits and closing logo were done in gold on some other episodes. Here's a version with numbers for the copyright date in 1981. cardsharksnbcfinaleclose.png|The version with Roman numerals for the copyright date, from the NBC series finale. 1986-1989: CBS daytime version cardsharkscbs86close.png|The copyright holder is now The Card Sharks Company. From January 6, 1986 until early 1987, the closing logo originally had no color. An early variant is seen on episodes taped before 1986, complete with a copyright date of 1985. This version also appeared for the entirety of the nighttime syndicated version's run. CS86Logo.png|The original logo with the 1986 copyright date. cardsharks87close1.png|The 1987 version of the original closing logo. cardsharkscbs87close2.png|Beginning later in 1987 and continuing until the CBS version left the air on March 31, 1989, the logo is colorized. The cards spelling out the word CARD are red, while the cards spelling out the word SHARKS are blue. cardsharkscbs88close.png|The 1988 version of the later closing logo. cardsharkscbs89close.png|The 1989 version from a month before the CBS version went off the air. CS89FinaleLogo.png|The 1989 version from the series finale, over a shot of Bob Eubanks. 1986-1987: Syndicated version Cardsharksyn86close.jpg Artworks Cardsharks.gif Card Backs Cs-red.png|This is the red deck. The champion plays these cards. Cs-blue.png|This is the blue deck. The challenger plays these cards. Cs-red-logo.png|This is the red deck. The champion plays these cards. This was taken from a deck that was found on EBay, and as you can see, has the 1978 logo embossed on it. Cs-blue-logo.png|This is the blue deck. The challenger plays these cards. This was taken from a deck that was found on EBay, and as you can see, has the 1978 logo embossed on it. 1978-1981 Era Card Sharks 1.png Card Sharks 2.png Card Sharks 3.png csharksplash.gif set_of___card_sharks_____early_test_render_by_gsreviewer-d5di189.jpg|NBC Perry set. 4477252566 7276093239 z.jpg|Here are the front game podiums. Remember, the arrow points up if the other player says "higher" (as seen here), and points down if they say "lower". CS32KWin.PNG|$32,000 win in the downloadable game, combining elements of the Perry and Eubanks eras, and using the red cards for the champion. The link to the download is here. moneycards.JPG|Here's what you don't want: a BUST, and this one occurred before the Big Bet. This picture uses the blue cards for the challenger-turned-champion. 1986-1989 Era Domafox.jpg|Eubanks/Rafferty set 27yaej8.jpg Cargame1.png Card Sharks Car Game Real.PNG Mc-cap2.gif|$16,000 and the Ace of Spades for the Big Bet. At this point you know what the bet will be and how the next card will be (another Ace in this case would've been a push). You can play the game here. joker.png|Joker card used in the car/Hawaii prize game after the Money Cards. Print Ads 1978-1981 Era CS20.png CSAD1982.png CSAD19821.png 1986-1989 Era Scan40881a.JPG $(KGrHqV,!hcFCN!jUoFOBQtI!FY01!~~60_57.JPG Card_Sharks_'86_ad.jpg CSAD1986.png $(KGrHqV,!jMFC1oDTmeKBQtvzYeprQ~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16h,!)sE9swmcNQ!BRU05q1uog~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16RHJFsFFSGj0UuRBRiedVepGg~~60_57.jpg Card_Sharks_Albany.jpg Card_Sharks_Chicago.jpg CSAD19863.png Card_Sharks_Indianapolis.jpg Card Sharks Raleigh-Durham.jpg Card_Sharks_Cincinnati.jpg Card Sharks Pittsburgh.jpg Card Sharks Philadelphia.jpg $T2eC16R,!zQE9s3ssOOGBRg(+prW5!~~60_57.jpg Other Pictures 1978-1981 Era card-sharks-jim-perry-1.jpg S-l1600000-1-.jpg cast-of-card-sharks-3.jpg p217331_b_v3_aa.jpg CSJP.jpg|That's Jim Perry holding up the Ace of Hearts from a regular deck of Bicycle Playing Cards, the model which would be inspired for the backs of the decks used on the show. jimauto.jpg 12240905_1194287273919381_6678165686356534980_o.jpg cardsharksphoto.jpg Card_Sharks_Classic_GS_Emcees.png CardSharksPromo--article_image.jpg CS12.png Card_Sharks_'78_cast.jpg 1986-1989 Era Card Sharks 1986 intro cards.JPG|The first half of the 1986 CBS & Syndicated intro featuring postage stamp face cards. Again, that Ace of Spades is a little bit out of place (it needs to be BIG). 104511889.jpg 104511895.jpg CardSharks-BobEubanks1.jpg card-sharks.jpg CardSharks-BobEubanks2.jpg SHARKSCA.jpg Capture.JPG sharks11.jpg Tickets 600328_622863967728384_118469700_n.jpg 598994_622863977728383_346405486_n.jpg Card Close-Ups Rafferty Version Prize Cards vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h31m44s39.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h08m22s96.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-20h16m42s241.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-19h59m07s189.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h05m18s43.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h05m32s173.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h10m57s104.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h12m12s92.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h18m01s5.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h22m19s18.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h23m22s134.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h30m38s150.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h34m24s103.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h57m53s106.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h04m03s231.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h09m29s159.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h09m54s158.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h13m20s160.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h15m56s187.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-20h00m38s81.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-20h16m06s142.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-20h16m55s115.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-21h43m20s243.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-21h45m43s152.png vlcsnap-2013-04-27-21h53m14s47.png Cards from the set Card_Sharks_Red_Back_Cards.jpg S-l1600 (8).jpg Face Cards (1978 & 1986 eras & G$M era) kingspades.GIF|King of Spades (This design suits him very well) queenspades.GIF|Queen of Spades (This is actually a variation of the Queen of Clubs design where the head is facing the other way. It suits her very well.) jackspades.GIF|Jack of Spades (This Jack of Spades is holding some kind of stick. The only Jack not to have an ax.) kingclubs.GIF|King of Clubs (This design ALSO suits him very well.) queenclubs.GIF|Queen of Clubs (This design ALSO suits her very well.) jackclubs.GIF|Jack of Clubs (This Jack design is a NO NO. He holds an ax instead of what he usually holds.) kingdiamonds.GIF|King of Diamonds (He is holding a sword which is a NO NO for the King of Diamonds because he holds an ax.) queendiamonds.GIF|Queen of Diamonds (This design ALSO suits her very well.) jackdiamonds.GIF|Jack of Diamonds (That ax is a NO NO for this Jack.) kinghearts.GIF|King of Hearts (This design may suit him VERY well, but it is also a NO NO because he is usually shown with a sword behind his head. ALSO he should shave that mustache off.) queenhearts.GIF|Queen of Hearts (You know what I'm talking about? This design suits her VERY well.) jackhearts.GIF|Jack of Hearts (The only Jack of the Card Sharks decks whose design suits him VERY well.) Prize Cards Designs (1986 era only) CardSharksprizecardgeneric.jpg|Generic Prize Cards (See Prize Card Close ups on this page for prizes) CardSharkscashcardgeneric.jpg|Generic Cash Card (For cash amounts see the Prize Card close ups on this page) CardSharksno.jpg.w180h251.jpg|The Car Game's dreaded NO card. CardSharkscarnew.jpg.w180h257.jpg|Car Card CardSharkswin.jpg.w180h251.jpg|The Win card. CardSharkshawaiinew.jpg.w180h251.jpg|Hawaii 2000/2001 Press 20001211-1.png 20001211-2.png 20001211-3.png 2000 (Pilot) Image-7822A7181B0C11DC.jpg cardsharks.jpg Image-7822B75A1B0C11DC.jpg l (5).jpg Image-781F52D61B0C11DC.jpg CS-Daphnee.jpg CS-ClassicCS.jpg|At least the 2000 pilot used postage stamp face cards of their own. CS-MoneyCards.jpg CS-VideoWall.jpg 2001-2002 Era Cs2kopen1.JPG Cs2klogo.JPG page7-1021-full.jpg Bullard Sharks.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 2.jpg cs2kcontestants.JPG CSplayers01.jpg mqdefault (1).jpg Shark01a.jpg Fullscreen capture 2122012 95630 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 2122012 94551 PM.bmp.jpg Card Sharks 2001 Pic 6.jpg Related Pics Card_sharks_'01_cards.JPG Card_sharks_'01_$50,000_counter.JPG Card_sharks_'01_time_limit.JPG card_sharks_'01_trivia_challenge.JPG Face Cards CSKingS2001.PNG|CS King of Spades 2001 (A modified version of the Good Ol' King of Diamonds from the original runs) CSQUEENSP2001.PNG|CS Queen of Spades 2001 (UGLY UGLY UGLY) CSJacKSP2001.png|CS Jack of Spades 2001 (Ax is'' still'' a no no) CSKingCL2001.PNG|CS King of Clubs 2001 (This one is using that good ol' King of Diamonds design). CSQueenCl2001.PNG|CS Queen of Clubs 2001 (UGLY UGLY UGLY) CSJacKCL2001.PNG|CS Jack of Clubs 2001 (No No for the ax) CSKingD2001.PNG|CS King of Diamonds 2001 (With the Good Ol' design) CSQUEENDI2001.PNG|CS Queen of Diamonds 2001 (UGLY UGLY UGLY) CSJackDI2001.PNG|CS Jack of Diamonds 2001 (LOSE THAT AX FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!) CSKingH2001.PNG|CS King of Hearts 2001 (Now with the Good Ol' King of Diamonds design) CSQueenH2001.jpg|CS Queen of Hearts 2001 (UGLY UGLY UGLY) CSJACKHE2001.PNG|CS Jack of Hearts 2001 (Hey! He can keep his ax) Additional Logos Card_sharks_01_ghost_logo.JPG Cs_'01.JPG Cs_'01_alt.JPG Card_sharks_'01_tomorrow.JPG 2006 G$M Era RickiLakeSharks.jpg 2006gsmpics028.jpg 2006gsmpics027.jpg 212px-369573884_16f9dec842_z.jpg 212px-369573950_29e784baae_z.jpg Category:Card Sharks Category:Images